


Scrooged

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 8: warming up/Scrooge





	Scrooged

"Sherlock!!" 

Sherlock sighed and turned down his blow-torch once again. Yes, it was his fault John was stuck in bed, over Christmas, because once again he didn't listen, and yes, he did tell the doctors he could take of his husband much better at home, thank you very much. And yes, it was past time for tea, and okay, yes, he was feeling a bit, okay, he was feeling a lot guilty about the whole "John falling through the trap door" thing, which luckily ONLY resulted in a broken leg - okay, yes, it was a bad break and he did feel terrible, which was why he was in the kitchen torching things while John was in their bedroom watching dreadful Christmas movies...

"Sher -"

"Coming, I'm coming, John."

 

Sherlock pushed the bedroom door open with his foor, as his hands were full of a tray of tea, John's next dose of meds, and a plate of biscuits which Mrs. Hudson almost, but not quite guaranteed Sherlock that he would be forgiven, if John ate enough of them.

"Sorry, I'm just -"

"Bored?" Sherlock put the tray down and poured out John's tea. "Time for your meds."

John shook his head.

"John, you know -"

"Just come over here and warm me up?"

"John."

"It wasn't your fault."

Sherlock looked away. "Of course it was, I should have listened to you."

"Please????"

Sherlock glanced at John and whispered, "not puppy-eyes... John... just take your meds, please? Drink your tea - and what are you watching? Not another version of 'A Christmas Carol?' Reallly?" He sighed and got another quilt from the linen closet and carefully placed it over John.

"Seems to be a marathon, I've seen the Muppet one, the Alastair Sims, which was my Nan's favourite, I'm partial to the George C. Scott from 1984, but they're showing the 1979 Henry Winkler, which usn't terrible."

"The Fonz played Scrooge?" Sherlock shook out a couple of pills into John's hand and gave him his tea, then went around to his side of the bed, undressed, climbed into bed next to John, and snuggled as closely as he could next to his husband.

"It's an American version, but it's not bad, it's just starting - if you -" John yawned and leaned his head against Sherlock's shoulder. "Just stay with me, please?"

"Of course, John. I'm sorry."

"'Tis okay, but next time, you go first, yeah?"

Sherlock managed to laugh and kissed John as he began to drift off to sleep. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I am old enough to have watched the Henry Winkler version back in 1979 and I remember it, wasn't too bad, and well, he was the Fonz, after all...


End file.
